


Драться или ругаться

by fandom_All_Avengers, Greenmusik, remontada



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Локи очень любит перебранки с Тони.





	Драться или ругаться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fight or Flyte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443175) by [theorytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/pseuds/theorytale). 



— Шестеро на одного? Боишься выйти против меня в одиночку, как мужчина?  
  
— Забавно, что ты рассказываешь мне, как быть мужчиной, Ру Пол. Расскажи-ка лучше, как ты жил на Земле под видом доярки.  
  
— Это просто сказки. Такие же нереальные, как истории о твоих постельных подвигах. Железного Человека стоило бы называть Человеком-Дискетой.  
  
— Так, это тебе придется объяснить…   
  
Локи прервался, чтобы нанести безупречный удар с разворота прямо в лицо Капитана Америки, и с нетипичной для себя неуверенностью ответил:  
  
— Три с половиной дюйма и гнется…  
  
— Ха! — фыркнул Старк. — Звонят из восемьдесят пятого, требуют назад свою шутку. И дурацкие прически.  
  
— Знаете, — сказал Клинт, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, — я не уверен, кого из них больше хочется заткнуть.  
  
Вот так и выглядел типичный бой против Локи: болтовня, ну и еще нанесение многомиллионного ущерба имуществу.

 

***

  
Тут такое дело: даже если ты — супергерой, это не значит, что ты на самом деле неуязвим, как бы некоторым не хотелось доказать обратное. Так что с неизбежностью настал тот день, когда Локи взорвал внушительный кусок Бронкса, но только пятеро Мстителей явились, чтобы надрать его тощую задницу.  
Локи какое-то время радостно швырялся в них огромными каменными глыбами, когда заметил-таки, что кое-кого не хватает.  
  
— Где ваш человек из железа?  
  
— Не твое дело, — ответил Кэп.  
  
Локи нахмурился и с силой пнул в сторону машину, как пугающе сильный детсадовец в приступе гнева.  
  
— Я уже не стою всего вашего внимания? Дерзкие создания, ваш жалкий город падет под моей ногой. Как вы смеете…  
  
— Боже, кто-нибудь, скажите ему, что пора пить таблетки, — сказал Клинт, чувствуя подступающую мигрень. С особенной злостью он выпустил еще несколько стрел, от которых Локи увернулся — горько и обидно, но неудивительно.  
  
— Где Старк? — снова потребовал ответа Локи, блокируя неслабый удар молота Тора.  
  
За его спиной замаячил Халк и, толкнув Локи так, что тот пролетел приличное расстояние по раcкуроченной дороге, объявил:  
  
— ТОНИ БОЛЕТЬ.  
  
Локи поднялся на ноги и посмотрел наверх, где на краю крыши сидел Соколиный Глаз.  
  
— Сокол! Вижу, ты по-прежнему сражаешься издалека, трусливый смертный.  
  
В наушнике четко и ясно раздался голос Наташи:  
  
— О, ты только посмотри, ты его запасной Старк.   
  
— Черт, только не это, — категорически заявил Клинт. — Я слишком красив, чтобы быть Старком. Пусть кто-то другой его заменяет.  
  
— У меня идея, — вмешался Стив. — Как на счет «никто»?  
  
— Тоже пойдет, — признал Клинт.  
  
Локи еще немного поразбрасывался оскорблениями и тяжелыми предметами, но когда стало понятно, что на это никто не ведется, в ярости воздел руки к небу.  
  
— Вы все просто жалкие! Что от вас толку?  
  
— Ему вскоре станет лучше, — сказал Тор, но Локи только злобно зыркнул на него и исчез.  
  
— Он что… просто свалил? — спросил Кэп.  
  
Клинт моргнул.  
  
— Никому больше не кажется, что нас только что отвергли? Как ни странно это звучит.  
  
Даже у Халка был немного несчастный вид.  
  
— КРУШИТЬ МЕЛКОГО БОГА?  
  
— Похоже, ему не хватает его партнера по перебранке, — заявил Тор, как будто это все объясняло.  
  
— Кого-кого?  
  
И Тор объяснил.

 

***

  
Старк нашелся в мастерской, занятый обновлением брони. Кэп стоял у него над душой со скрещенными руками и суровым выражением лица, пока Старк наконец не отложил инструменты и не вернул на место перевязь. Потом они рассказали ему, почему сегодняшнее сражение вышло таким коротким.  
  
Отсмеявшись, Тони сказал:  
  
— Он что, серьезно отказался с вами драться, потому что там не было меня и моих оскорблений? Это потрясающе!  
  
— В Асгарде перебранки были одним из любимых развлечений Локи, — сказал Тор. — Быть может, ваши споры напоминают ему о доме.  
  
— Не пойму, это мило или жутко, — заметил Клинт.  
  
— И то, и другое. — Старк попытался почесать руку, просунув под гипс паяльник, который был тут же конфискован Стивом. — Эй!  
  
Беннер с любопытством спросил:  
  
— А что именно включает в себя перебранка?  
  
— Всего лишь обмен оскорблениями. Чаще всего такими, которые в другое время терпеть не станут. Например, обвинения в трусости или неких… извращениях. — Тор снова посмотрел на Старка и добавил:   
— По традиции их следует излагать в стихах, но, сдается мне, Локи прощает тебе недостаток опыта.  
  
— Прощает, говоришь. — При этих словах глаза Старка опасно заблестели.

 

***

  
В следующий раз Локи заявился на домашний стадион “Янкиз” и притащил с собой какое-то гигантское беснующееся чудовище. Что привело к большому количеству криков ужаса и беспорядочным попыткам эвакуации.  
  
Старк настаивал на том, чтобы полететь с ними, но ему отказали, четко и ясно, по крайней мере Клинт так считал. Но как только бескрылые Мстители выбрались из джета, он увидел, как Тор опускает Старка прямо на середину бейсбольного поля. Без брони. Просто кретин-изобретатель с рукой на перевязи.   
  
— Что он творит? — с ужасом спросил Кэп.  
  
— Локи! — заорал Старк. — Убери отсюда эту штуку и тащи вниз свою костлявую задницу!  
  
— Он же не умирает опять, правда? — спросил Клинт. Наташа, чуть нахмурившись, покачала головой.  
  
Локи оставил адскую зверюгу буйствовать дальше, но сам спустился на середину поля и, скрестив руки на груди, уставился на Старка.  
  
— Ты смеешь предстать передо мной без защиты?   
  
— Вот как все будет, — произнес Старк, игнорируя вопрос. — Ты немедленно прекращаешь все это дерьмо. Никаких атак на мой город, никаких попыток захватить мир, ничего в таком духе… Или я никогда больше не буду с тобой ругаться.  
  
— Бог ты мой, — воскликнул Беннер, которому еще не дали сигнала выпустить Халка. — Бог мой, он и правда сумасшедший. То есть, я думал, что просто немного того, но он же реальный псих.  
  
— Подожди, — сказала Нат. — Смотри.  
  
Локи и в самом деле просто стоял и переругивался со Старком, вместо того чтобы сломать того пополам как очень раздражающую веточку.  
  
— Не тебе мне указывать, ты, ничтожное создание. Только трус будет прятаться за словами, когда его земли в опасности.  
  
— Не-а, — ответил Старк твердо. — Не выйдет. Никакой ругани, пока не прекратишь свою истерику.  
  
Локи поднял бровь.  
  
— Должен ли я напомнить тебе, что возлежал с конем?  
  
— Не выйдет, — пропел Старк.   
  
— Никогда раньше я не был так уверен, что будущее — это очень замысловатая шутка, — полным удивления голосом сказал Стив.  
  
Локи несколько секунд сверлил Старка взглядом и наконец, махнув рукой, рявкнул:  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Адская зверюга испарилась.  
  
— Ну вот, разве сложно? — радостно поинтересовался Старк. — И кстати… Ссыкливый ты паршивый кот, и каждый знает наперёд: мужчина рад в бою яриться, а Локи — в платье нарядиться. Ты так мечтаешь быть оттрахан, что твой удел давно непахан, поскольку кони, боже мой, как есть заезжены тобой.   
  
Судя по лицу Локи, для него одновременно наступили Рождество и день рождения.  
  
— Они оба психи, — сказал Беннер.  
  
— Ты не так уж неправ, — согласился Клинт. — Это ведь даже не хорошие стихи.  
  
Вот так Тони Старк спас мир с помощью оскорблений.  
  
(А Локи позже нарисовал на его гипсе вполне реалистичный член.)


End file.
